


Fair Play

by CleverSnail



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bad Cop/Benny ficlet for the fantabulous oopsishipit (tumblr) who gave me the prompt:<br/>A slushie drinking contest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

“It’s a test of mettle.”

“A test of…mettle.” Bad Cop looked dubious, quirked an eyebrow at Benny.

“Of strength, of bravery—“

“Yes, thank you Ben, I know what ‘mettle’ means.” Bad Cop examined the massive blue slushie Benny had pressed into his hands. “I feel as if I’m walking off the edge of sanity straight into the abyss of ridiculousness.”

Benny held up his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, I’m not forcing you to do anything, B. I’m just telling you what we astronauts do. I understand if police officers aren’t as tough as we are. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He smiled sweetly.

Bad Cop smirked. “Oho, so that’s the way this is headed, eh?”

Benny threw on a practiced look of innocence. Somehow managed to make his eyes wider, bluer.

Bad Cop hung his head wearily.

“You’re a devil. _Fine_.” The slushie sloshed merrily as he gave it a mean little shake. Bad Cop sighed. “Alright, what am I meant to do again?”

“Okay,” Benny settled into the kitchen chair across the table from Bad Cop, folded his hands business-like. “So there’s a time to beat, right? A record. And you just go at that thing until you’ve finished it, and we’ll see if you break the record. The slushie drinking record.”

“Benny…” Bad Cop covered his face with his hands.

“No, no—it’s okay. You can back out now if you have to. I won’t judge you, B.” said Benny diplomatically.

“I’m _not_ backing out.” Bad Cop’s jaw was set now. “Do you have a stop watch?”

“On my phone.”

“And the time to beat?”

“Two minutes, thirteen seconds.”

“Who set _that_ record?”

“That would be me.”

“Right. Tell me when.”

Benny grinned fiercely and poked at his phone.

“Here we go, B. Ready? In three…two…one…GO!”

Benny rested chin on hand, watched Bad Cop slurp away busily at the slushie. Bad Cop was really giving it his all. Focused, playing to win. Fifteen seconds in, Benny began to hum the theme from _Rocky_.

Bad Cop looked up.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Distracting me.”

“I’m not.”

“You bloody are.”

“Look, B., you just concentrate on sucking. You’re wasting time.”

Bad Cop rolled his eyes, went back to work. He lasted another thirty seconds before the pain hit. He shoved the drink away, pressed the heels of his palms hard into his temples, sucked his breath in sharply through clenched teeth.

“Ah, goddamn it!”

Benny leaned in, concerned; he put a hand on Bad Cop’s forearm.

“Headache?”

Bad Cop moaned miserably.

“Put your tongue against the roof of your mouth. It’ll help,” suggested Benny helpfully.

“My damned tongue is a block of ice!”

Benny smirked. “Oh. Well, then. Allow me, B.”

Benny reached across the table, grabbed Bad Cop by the necktie, and pulled him in for a long, slow, deep kiss, Benny’s warm mouth and quick, clever tongue soothing away the cold, relaxing away the pain. They pressed together for long, delicious minutes, hands caught up in each other’s hair, lips trailing along stubbled jawlines, teeth teasing soft, sensitive necks.

When they parted at last, Bad Cop sat back into his chair with a thump, tie askew and collar undone, mildly dazed.

“Wow,” he said.

“Feeling better?” asked Benny, all innocence, licking sweetness from his lips.

Bad Cop nodded, working to focus his eyes again. They fell on Benny and he smiled.

“Why do I feel as if I’ve been had?”

“Oh, B. You’ve been had, alright.” Benny grinned wickedly.

His tongue was bright blue.


End file.
